July 2014
The Hidden Passages! Who knows what danger lies in the long abandoned Hidden Passages beneath the Medieval Castle? Find out more at DevBlog.EpicAges.com! VFK Canada Day Mini-Quest 2014! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, July 1st, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Wednesday, July 2nd, 2014. Today is Canada Day! This is a fun day for Canadians, and they plan lots of exciting events to celebrate the day like firework displays and picnics! The warm summer weather is perfect for spending time outdoors with their families, so Canadians look forward to this special Day! Canada Day, however, is not just about barbeques in the park, sparklers and having a great birthday celebration! The day celebrates a long history associated with the day! For our quest today, we will look at the history of Canada Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Canada Day 2014 Handheld Flag! Fourth of July Picnic Beverages! Quench your thirst in a tropical way with the new Cooler Beverages! Those Summer Evenings can get pretty toasty, especially on the Fourth of July! That is why these ice-cold, exotic, fresh flavored and portable Cooler Beverages were designed! The Fourth of July Picnic Beverages will be available to purchase from the Gold Stamp Catalog in the Gold Stamp Store at Retro Age by 1:00 PM Pacific Time (4:00 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, July 1st! Mintie’s Star Spangled Tangle Maze! Prepare yourself for an exciting, sparkling evening in Mintie’s Star Spangled Tangle Maze! Filled with fireworks, real live snakes, explosions, firecrackers and sparklers! Will you be able to make it to the other side of the treacherous rainforest? Only you can be the judge! Check the Event Calendar for your local times! Fourth of July Fireworks! Set off a completely unique explosion with Merlin’s new line of Fourth of July Fireworks! Specially formulated to explode in a distinct “4th”, the all-new 4th Fireworks light up the sky like none-other! The 4th Fireworks will be available to purchase from Merlin’s in Medieval Age by 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, July 2nd! Star Sparklers and Star Sparkler Hats! Brighten your Fourth of July evening with a sparkling vibrant light! The all-new Star Sparklers and Sparkler Hats retain an ever-lasting spark, guaranteed to shine and flicker through your entire Fourth of July fun! The Star Sparklers and Star Sparkler Hats will be available to purchase from the Gold Stamp Catalog in the Gold Stamp Store at Retro Age by 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, July 2nd! Fourth of July Snacks! Munch! Munch! Munch! These Fourth of July Munchies are guaranteed to satisfy any July 4th hankering! Grilled burgers, fresh watermelon, chilly flavored ice and much more! The Fourth of July Snacks will be available to purchase from the Gift Shoppe in Victorian Age by 2:30 PM Pacific Time (5:30 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, July 2nd! Mystery Fireworks! Join the HOSTs for an all-new blazing Mystery Firework Challenge! All you have to do is enter the Event and make yourself comfy! The rules will be explained in the game room! Check the Event Calendar for your local times! Firework Tanks! Blast off this Fourth of July with something completely unique, completely explosive and completely NEW! Firework Tanks! Sparking, fizzing and popping, these all-new Firework Tanks add surprise and laughter to any party! The Firework Tanks will be available to purchase from Merlin’s in Medieval Age by 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, July 3rd! Patriotic Paws Pet Wear! Roll, tumble, run and play with the new Patriotic Paws Pet Wear! Puppies and kitties love these comfortable new Patriotic Pet Wear outfits, allowing them to sport red, white and blue just like you! The Patriotic Paws Pet Wear will be available to purchase from the Gold Stamp Catalog in the Gold Stamp Store at Retro Age by 2:30 PM Pacific Time (5:30 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, July 3rd! Fourth of July Fireworks Game Award! Set off the Fourth of July with a spectacular fireworks show! The Fourth of July Fireworks Game is awarding the all-new Fourth of July 2014 Glow Necklace to everyone completing a fireworks game with a pyro-tastic score of 1000 points or more! So blast over to the Fourth of July Fireworks Game and blast off some fireworks! VFK Fourth of July Mini Quest 2014! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Friday, July 4th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Saturday, July 5th, 2014. Today is the Fourth of July! On this day, also called Independence Day, we reinforce the ideas of freedom and patriotism in America! Both of these ideals played important roles in the foundation of this great country and formed the basis of the Constitution. Celebrating freedom is also part of the culture and traditions of America. To celebrate the 4th of July, many people gather with friends and family and have cookouts, play outdoor games like baseball and shoot off fireworks. Plus on the 4th, everything is red, white and blue, the colors of the American flag! On our quest today, let's look into the traditions of July 4th, Independence Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Fourth of July Independence Day Pin 2014! Firecrackers! Snap! Crackle! Fizz! FIRECRACKERS! The flare of the party, Firecrackers! Excellent for surprising unsuspecting neighbors, perfect for barbeques, noisy, fun, and extremely exciting! The 4th of July Firecrackers will be available to purchase from the Gold Stamp Catalog in the Gold Stamp Store at Retro Age by 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Friday, July 4th! 4th of July Firework Shows! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Come join the party later today, (Friday, July 4th) in Victorian Age! Plenty of refreshments, a live band and Spectacular Firework Shows! The party is being held on top of Autumn Imports, (Ma'am's) Roof Top! To go to the top of Ma'am's Roof Top, click in the lower left hand corner of Autumn Imports! Check the Event Calendar for your local times! VFK Fourth of July Gold Stamps! As part of our Fourth of July Celebration, if you have a current VIP Pass Membership with Gold Stamps, the first time you log in this Fourth of July Celebration you will receive a BONUS of 1 Book of Gold Stamps (1200 Gold Stamps) starting Friday, July 4th and lasting until 7:00 AM Pacific Time, Monday, July 7th! (This is 1 Book of Gold Stamps per active VIP Pass Membership with Gold Stamps) Happy Fourth of July! Fourth of July Ball! Our Fourth of July Ball is a great way to celebrate Independence, Freedom and the Joy of Summer! The Fourth of July Ball will start at 8:00 P.M. Eastern Time (5:00 P.M. Pacific) and will last until 10:00 P.M. Eastern Time (7:00 P.M. Pacific) on Saturday, July 5th, 2014! There will also be a Fourth of July Ball on Sunday afternoon, July 6th from 3:00 P.M. Eastern Time (12:00 P.M. Pacific, 8:00 P.M. in the UK) to 5:00 P.M. Eastern Time (2:00 P.M. Pacific, 10:00 P.M. in the UK) Watch for the new outfits and attire for the Fourth of July Ball! You won't want to miss picking up your exclusive Party Favors at the end of the Fourth of July Ball! Fourth of July Ball Attire! Arrive the light of the party in the new Fourth of July Ball Attire! Daring, bold and explosive, you're sure to fire off the evening in a very Fourth of July way! The Fourth of July Ball Attire will arrive at Autumn Imports in Victorian Age at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, July 5th! VFK Watermelon Quest 2014! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, July 6th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, July 7th, 2014. Warm summer days are always made better by a big juicy piece of freshly cut watermelon, and then of course, there is always the problem of what to do with the seeds! Many communities around the country have watermelon festivals and they have a perfect solution, you spit them! These watermelon festivals are held all over the country, with the most popular of them all being in Luling, Texas! So let's join in the fun and help celebrate the tasty wonderful Watermelon! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Watermelon Tee Shirt! VFK Watermelon Quest 2014! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. BERNARDO_S_ROCKS 1:33 2. Reena 1:34 3. Colleen 1:34 4. Fonna 1:36 5. Scarlett 1:43 6. newstimesnews 1:46 7. Myshi 1:55 8. Sparklenshine 2:07 9. Triumph 2:10 10. MrDuckLucky 2:21 11. MissChickenGirl 2:27 12. LifeEnchanted 2:34 13. Shana 2:58 14. funfly 3:02 15. moonshinenight 3:13 16. wildsplashstone 3:36 17. iSoapSoap 3:43 18. spontaneous_combustion 3:53 19. sterlingsterling 4:02 20. Reinette 4:02 21. Adventure_Rabbit 4:10 22. HersheyGirl 4:22 23. Bronwyn 4:22 24. Super_Princess_Rosalina 4:30 25. TwinklingFairy 5:19 26. GoldenRichEnergy 5:22 27. Firepower 5:24 28. Kitty_Loves_Me 5:43 29. Ahtrivia 7:02 30. newgalaxynebula 7:25 The Hidden Passages - Arrives! Chapter I - Discovery! The first chapter of The Hidden Passages arrives today! Chapter I - Discovery - Introduces 3D gameplay and the story arc of the Cursed Castle Ruled by the Evil Ghost Magician! Find out more at DevBlog.EpicAges.com! STORM WARNING! 3-Day Forecast, Thursday, July 10th, to Saturday, July 12th. There’s a massive storm brewing throughout the kingdom in the woodland areas, strong winds and fierce rain showers are heading our way! Here is the forecast for the coming days! Thursday: Partly cloudy with rain storms covering some areas. Friday: Harsh winds, heavy downpour, dangerous hail sizes – could break car and house windows. Saturday: Skies clearing near midafternoon, lingering clouds and lighter precipitation. Keep a look out for debris once this storm has passed! Fourth of July Celebration! The Fourth of July Party Furni will be leaving the Gift Shoppe in Victorian Age at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, July 12th! The Fourth of July Ball Clothing and Fireworks will also be leaving Autumn Imports and Merlin’s at 5:00 PM Pacific Time (8:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, July 12th! Be sure to stock up, because it will be an entire year before its back in the store again! Camping Trivia Challenge! Match your wits against fellow campers in this exciting game of Camping Trivia!! Check the Event Calendar for your local times! Hand Saw in the Western Mercantile! Mr. Smith’s heavy duty all-purpose Hand Saw provides durability and comfort for those long hours of sawing! The Hand Saw will be available to purchase from the Western Mercantile in Western Age by 2:00 PM Pacific Time (5:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, July 12th! Storm Ends! The storms throughout Western Age, Victorian Age and Medieval Age are clearing up! Clouds will drift away, revealing sunny blue skies once again! Just like any storm, there is a great chance that fallen trees and debris will be left behind! Be careful, and stay out from under loose branches! Check the Event Calendar for your local times! Full Moon Ethereal Entanglement Events! The Full Moon Elementals have returned in the Full Moon Ethereal Entanglement Events! Merlin predicts the arrival of the Ethereal Entanglement Events to be later today, by 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, July 12th! Good luck Alchemists! VFK Lumberjack Quest! '''7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, July 13th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, July 14th, 2014. Lumberjacks are historical figures from when logging was done primarily by hand, with the help of animals and later some steam equipment! In story and legend, lumberjacks from this time period were exclusively men who were strong, usually were bearded, and were depicted as wearing long-sleeved plaid flannel shirts, suspenders, and heavy boots. They spent the day cutting down trees and their rugged life firmly ensconced them into myth and legend. Today let's go back in time and spend a day in a pre-1900s logging camp, when trees were towering and lumberjacks were larger than life! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Chopping Axe Whirligig! VFK Lumberjack Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. TinyStitch 1:10 2. Colleen 1:16 3. spontaneous_combustion 1:28 4. Kolleen 1:46 5. MissChickenGirl 1:55 6. Adventure_Rabbit 2:04 7. MrDuckLucky 2:06 8. SingerRay 2:36 9. Shana 2:37 10. Sorasheart 2:40 11. White_Pixie_Rose 2:46 12. Guest497757 2:47 13. flaming_ice 3:00 14. Bronwyn 3:08 15. sterlingsterling 3:42 16. NeonBlaze 4:15 17. Paisleydance 4:46 18. Muffin.Girl 5:16 19. HoneyBrownEyes 5:22 20. wildsplashstone 5:22 21. Penny_Hollyglow 5:30 22. GoldenRichEnergy 5:40 23. Guest986397 6:01v 24. Guest227170 7:18 25. astrolucky 8:37 26. ooops 8:48 27. wigglefritz 8:48 28. Bella_Mermaid 8:52 29. Raven_Wildspirit 9:37 30. Guest715753 9:48 Chapter 2 – The Hidden Passages – Challenges! The second chapter of the Hidden Passages has arrived! Will you make it past the falling stones, across the treacherous planks and over the box barricades? Only you can be the judge! Good luck, Wizardlings! Weather Forecast for Monday, July 14th! Clear skies are forecast for today with rain and wind ceasing! With the storm passing, fallen branches are no longer expected! Check the Event Calendar for your local times! Mini Camping Coolers! Keeping your Camping snacks and meals cool and tasty with the Mini Camping Coolers! Comes with a supply of Fresh Mountain Water! Simply click the cooler to retrieve a bottle of Water! The Mini Camping Coolers will be available to purchase from the Gold Stamp Catalog in the Gold Stamp Store at Retro Age by 2:30 PM Pacific Time (5:30 PM Eastern Time) Monday, July 14th! Wood Working! The Wood Working Table has arrived at the Medieval Blacksmith! Remember to read through the Wood Working Manual nearby! Good luck Wood Working! Basic Wood Working! There is a new book at Merlin's in the Books section, called Basic Wood Working - Level 1! Once you have the Basic Wood Working - Level 1 book, go to the Training option under MENU, click on the book, and press the “Start Selected” button! That’s all you need to do! You can then kick back and wait for your training to complete! Basic Wood Working - Level 1 will arrive at Merlin's in Medieval Age at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, July 12th! Picnic Table Blueprints! A picnic table is expected to last well in the rain, be comfortable, seat plenty of people and most of all... be reliable! In order to build the Picnic Table, you will need to learn Basic Wood Working - Level 1! The Picnic Table Blueprints will arrive at Merlin's in Medieval Age at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Monday, July 14th! Camp Fire Chair Blueprints! Surround your campfire with style and personality! Campfire Chair Blueprints come in three different patterns, Camouflage, Cliffhanger and Squares! The Campfire Chair Blueprints will arrive at Merlin's in Medieval Age at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, July 15th! Mini Camp-Ground Grills! Grill wherever you go! These Mini Camp-Ground Grills will tag along with you to the beach, the park, muddy camping trips and much more! Plus, they come with a supply of delicious Camp Burgers! The Camp-Ground Mini Grills will arrive in the Gold Stamp Catalog in the Gold Stamp Store at Retro Age, by 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, July 16th! Cooking Table Blueprints! These Cooking Tables are just the perfect height to make food preparation comfortable, and speedy! Easy to understand blueprints make the assembly process swift and effortless! The Cooking Table Blueprints will arrive at Merlin's in Medieval Age at 1:30 PM Pacific Time (4:30 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, July 16th! Pack Belt Patterns! Carry your water bottle with you at all times! The Pack Belts are functional, rain-resistant and store up to 10 needed hiking supplies! The Camp Pack Belt Patterns will arrive at Merlin's in Medieval Age at 2:00 PM Pacific Time (5:00 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, July 17th! VFK National Ice Cream Sunday Quest 2014! '''7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, July 20th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, July 21st, 2014. Today, the third Sunday in July, is National Ice Cream Day! With all of July as National Ice Cream Month, today is the day that we officially celebrate everything cold, sweet and ice creamy! You may think that such a cold and special treat is a new invention, however, ice cream has been around since at least 200 B.C.! There is no way to precisely identify the exact date or inventor of ice cream, but many facts and oral traditions exist on the history of ice cream. So pick up your favorite ice cream flavor, grab a spoon and let's enjoy this cold treat while getting the scoop on the history of Ice Cream! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and Strawberry Ice Cream Slippers! VFK National Ice Cream Sunday Quest 2014! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. Jolly_Roger 1:46 2. AllTrouble 1:49 3. woowoo 2:04 4. PirateBlueMaxx 2:06 5. IcyBlue 2:16 6. CaptainBlueMaxx 2:34 7. Cheer_Zebra 2:37 8. jadeblue 3:07 9. candy.hearts 3:07 10. Bamboo 3:10 11. LittleZombieBug 3:13 12. GoldenBunny 3:25 13. LadeeKatt 3:46 14. wildsplashstone 4:04 15. Guest658440 4:04 16. Jaylin 4:09 17. EllaSparkles 4:10 18. Genie 4:15 19. Guest715753 5:04 20. Guest500811 5:09 21. AllShady 5:17 22. Guest986566 6:02 23. Agamar 7:01 24. Guest435157 7:51 25. Guest448878 7:55 26. wigglefritz 7:57 27. astrolucky 8:20 28. Incredible_Fox 9:07 29. BaronC 9:34 30. red_rose_lily 9:35 Camping Tent Patterns! Set up your very-own tent in your back-yard! The all-new Camping Tent Patterns allow you to customize and personalize your very own tent! Whether you're feeling incognito, colorful or generally content, the Camouflage, Striped and Regular patterns are sure to morph to your unique character! The Camping Tent Patterns will arrive at Merlin's in Medieval Age at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Friday, July 18th! Camp Sleeping Bag Patterns! Snug as a bug in a rug! These fluffy blankets and puffy pillows are guaranteed to lull every unsuspecting camper to sleep in a matter of moments! Coming in a variety of colors and three different patterns, the all-new Sleeping Bags are designed for comfort and resilience! The Camp Sleeping Bag Patterns will arrive in the Gold Stamp Catalog in the Gold Stamp Store at Retro Age, by 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, July 19th! Weekend Camping Outfit Patterns! Whether it's Friday, Saturday, Sunday or Monday, these stylish Camping Outfits aren't restricted to the weekends, but for all days of the week! Light weight and silky soft, the pockets are water-proof to store your compass, mini binoculars, flash light and much more! The Weekend Camping Outfit Patterns will arrive in the Gold Stamp Catalog in the Gold Stamp Store at Retro Age, by 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, July 19th! Casual Camping Outfit Patterns! Life in the forest can be difficult, especially if you're not wearing comfortable clothing! With mud, dust, swamps and general camping accidents, the new Casual Camping Outfits wash-up well, provide durability, and are proven to withstand the trials and dirt of a dangerous trek into the forest! The Casual Camping Outfit Patterns will arrive at Merlin's in Medieval Age at 2:30 PM Pacific Time (5:30 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, July 19th! The Hidden Passages - Chapter III! Chapter III - Run For Your Life! Chapter III - Run For Your Life has premiered we would love to see your ideas and feedback! Coming soon, Chapter IV - Out Of The Dungeon! Find out more at DevBlog.EpicAges.com! Burning Tents HOST Event! Join the HOSTs for an all-new Camping Extravaganza! In this hair-raising relay-race, it’s up to you and your team member to put the fire out on your tent! Check the Event Calendar for your local times! Backpack Attack! Be the fire of the campsite with the all-new camouflage BACKPACKS! Sleek in style and functional in design, these forest Backpacks come with a rolled up blanket and plenty of room for your Camping accessories! The Weekend Camping Outfit Patterns will arrive in the Gold Stamp Catalog in the Gold Stamp Store at Retro Age, by 2:00 PM Pacific Time (5:00 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, July 24th! Camping Cots! Recline in the wilderness in the comfort of your own bed! The Camouflage, Striped and Cliffhanger Camping Cots are customizable in your favorite Camp Fire Dying colors! The Camping Cot Blueprints will arrive in the Gold Stamp Catalog in the Gold Stamp Store at Retro Age, by 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Friday, July 25th! PIRATE Camping Gear! ARG, me hearties! It's time to go Camping, Pirate Style! The instructions for each of the Camping Pirate Patterns and Blueprints are included in the Tailoring Book and Woodworking Book! The PIRATE Camping Gear Patterns and Blueprints will arrive in the Gold Stamp Catalog in the Gold Stamp Store at Retro Age, by 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, July 26th! PIRATE Backpack and Pack Belt! Head out on a camping trip in your favorite Pirate ensemble! The all-new PIRATE Backpack and Pack Belts are sure to make any Pirate, Captain or Sailor happy to be on land! The PIRATE Backpack and Pack Belt Patterns will arrive in the Gold Stamp Catalog in the Gold Stamp Store at Retro Age, by 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, July 26th! Leather Camping Boots! Trek into the forest with style! These all-new Leather Camping Boots Patterns are easy to understand, and help to create the most comfortable, durable pair of Camping Boots you have ever owned! The Leather Camping Boots Patterns will arrive at Merlin's in Medieval Age at 1:30 PM Pacific Time (4:30 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, July 26th! VFK Strawberry Quest 2014! '''7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, July 27th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, July 28th, 2014. The sweet versatile strawberry has been around since ancient times, and is considered one of the most popular berries ever! This tasty berry has long been used not only for eating, but for a variety of other purposes. Strawberries have a wide range of medicinal uses and are also extensively used cosmetically, especially for their fragrance and other qualities! On today's quest, let's bring a basket over to the nearest strawberry patch, and look at the tasty world of strawberries! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Hanging Strawberry Lamp! VFK Strawberry Quest 2014! 'The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ' 1. Myshi 1:22 2. Colleen 1:26 3. Reena 1:26 4. Flint 1:43 5. LilacsDaisies 2:10 6. EyeOfTheStorm 2:13 7. RedMist 2:25 8. LittleZombieBug 2:31 9. SingerRay 2:46 10. Perseverance 2:55 11. jadeblue 3:01 12. Shana 3:01 13. Infernal 3:10 14. Keyblade_Warrior 3:13 15. wildsplashstone 3:22 16. Bronwyn 3:37 17. iVenus 3:49 18. cool_cool_cool 4:07 19. Shine_Kat 4:25 20. melody-girl 4:43 21. sillyming 4:50 22. GoldenRichEnergy 4:58 23. Moon_Artemis 5:13 24. Elementra 5:22 25. newgalaxynebula 6:13 26. Van_Heilsing_Hunter 6:20 27. ooops 7:01 28. HoneyBrownEyes 7:22 29. Tatiana_SilverHeart 8:22 30. Isabelina 8:28 A New Dimension - B4! Coming Sunday, July 27th! There were several attempts made to locate a space station in sector Alpha. Each time the space station was near completion it would vanish into what our scientists believed to be an alternate dimension! Now, Space Station B4 has reappeared and has been detected by our long-range scanners! It is time to embark on the hazardous task of exploring B4, and discover the mysteries behind its disappearance! Find out more at DevBlog.EpicAges.com!